This War
by hipuko
Summary: Komii, a girl living on campus at Cross Academy and who is hopelessly in love with Kaname Kuran. They both have a dark & twisted past, so can they survive the future? - KanaxOC M for language and slight lemon. Story is better than summary! Complete!
1. Sisters

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Note: I know I have probably disappointed some people by deleting all my old stories, and I sincerely apologize a thousand and one times. I felt my writing was a little to quick and sloppy and felt the need to just get a fresh start. I had like four stories up and now their gone floating in The Land Of The Lost. *lol* I hope you all enjoy my new fanfictions! I will be taking my time this way around, and trying to make sure it all makes sense, etc.. Please give me your thoughts on how this first chapter turned out! I'll really appreciate it, even if it's crude. *lol***

**Title : This War**

**Author : Identify**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One :

The slow, rhythmic heartbeat thundered a little bit faster than normal. Placing my hand on my chest I tried calming the poor overworked thing. I lay thrown about my un-made bed, clothed in only a pair of shorts and t-shirt. The flutters slowed a bit, making me sigh with relief. This was not normal. My heart acted as if it were trying to protest my life. It has been this way ever since my first day at Cross Academy. About half a year ago. Such a long time it has been, and yet this all has been so uneventful; it saddens me. My eyes were glued to the chipping paint on the ceiling ... _So uneventful ... Yet so exciting at the same time._

The sun was beaming through my curtains, that should have been closed fully. My roommate must have messed with them. Groaning, but being careful as to not strain my heart, I stood up, stretching my hands tall above my head. Shuffling my feet, I made my way to the window. What time is it? I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. Six-thirty_. Ugh_. This had to be illegal. The sun coming up so early in the beginning of spring. I shielded my eyes from the bright stream of light, flicking the curtains closed. I had to be in class in an half hour. I blinked, remembering I had not slept the entire night. My roommate had not returned from her nightly ventures.

A knock on my door sounded; maybe it was her. I made my way to the door, looking through the peephole. Headmaster Cross stood patiently, glancing down the length of the hallway, his hands folded behind his back. I clicked the locks so they unbolted, before poking my head through the crack to raise a curious eyebrow the Headmaster's way.

"Headmaster Cross? What brings you to my dorm at this hour?" I speculated, very curious; Headmaster himself was usually asleep at this time.

"Oh, hi there, Komii. Well, it includes your friend, Gené? I would like you to get dressed and skip your first class; come straight to my office. I'll even write you an excuse." He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

My roomate ... "Sure thing, Headmaster. I will get ready and be in your office in a little bit."

"Okay, Komii, thank you." He bowed a little, turning, then walking down the hallway.

I shut the door behind me, shoving myself against the cold surface_. Gené _...

* * *

_"Komii!" Gené called from the bathroom._

_"Yes?" I asked, pausing in the doorway; my palms pressing into the wood._

_"Does this outfit look okay?" She did a little spin around for me; she wore a black mini-skirt with her usual black tank-top on._

_I nodded, looking her over a few times, smiling at the way her cheeks seemed to glow with excitement. "What are you all dressed up for, hum?"_

_"Well," She pursed her lips tauntingly, turning back to the mirror to brush out her orange hair. "Aidou-sempi asked me out for dinner."_

_I bit my lip to keep from cracking up laughing. "That's nice, I know you've had a crush on him since, for like, ever."_

_"Yeah, exactly my point! I can't believe this, Komii!" She ran to me, placing her hands on my shoulders in excitement._

_I laughed; not being able to help myself. "You'll make a cute couple, just be easy on the poor guy; you don't need to scare him off now," I teased._

_"Pfft," Some of her spit flew in my eye; I wiped it away. "You wish, your just upset your crush didn't ask you out." She wiggled her eyebrows, which matched her hair._

_I felt my face flush. "No, I'm not upset Kaname-sama didn't ask me out. And besides, I barely like the guy ... I just find him handsome that's all." I stuck my nose in the air, matter-of-factly, which only made us both burst out laughing, until tears were in our eyes and we were holding our belly's from the intense pain._

_"Okay, okay," She sighed, trying to catch her breath. "I got to go before he thinks I'm a no-show." She clicked the light off in the bathroom, before walking out into the bedroom area, grabbing her purse and checking herself in the mirror over our dresser._

_"Have fun," I sighed, giving her a hug. And at that exact moment, I knew she wasn't my friend anymore; she was my sister._

_"Bye," She said, turning to face me once before closing the door behind her._

_I bit on my lower lip, glancing around the room, before walking over to the window. I watched her disappear off into the distance. "Be safe ... " I whispered, pressing my hand to the cool glass._

* * *

By the time seven rolled around, I was walking into Headmaster's office, dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a long, loose black sleeve-less shirt. Headmaster as seated behind his desk, his hands to his forehead, as if in deep concentration. The school prefects - also his adopted children - Yuuki and Zero stood on the opposite side of the desk, their heads hang so that they were staring at their feet.

"Uhm ... Headmaster?" I asked, walking into the room, the door closing behind me.

"Oh, good, your here Komii. Come, come," He motioned for me to stand beside Yuuki and Zero, who both eyed me with an emotion I could not recognize.

I made my way over to them slowly, wondering what the hell was going on. I stopped before his desk, looking into his sad eyes.

"Take a look ... " He sighed hesitantly. He handed me manola folder.

I eyed him suspiciously, and then Yuuki and Zero, before pulling the papers out of it.

A sharp gasp sounded. Who made that noise? ... Was it ... me? I was sobbing ... why? My eyes were tear filled. I dropped the papers, my knees hitting the floor. I felt someones arms wrap around me. Who's? My head fell back, my gaze resting on the ceiling ...

_Why? Why was this happening to me? Why me of all people? ..._

* * *

**Authors Note****: Woo! Chapter one of This War. I really hoped you like it. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I was running on no sleep when I wrote it! Will try to fix any mistakes if someone points them out. *lol* Please review, it is very much appreciated!**

**.::. ! Identify ! .::.**


	2. Evidence

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Note: I appreciate all of those who add my story to your alert list, or favorite it, but I need reviews too. So from now one, no reviews, not updates. I'm sorry but I need something to help string me along, and as much as I want to continue writing, I have to know that the people reading are actually interested and want more. See my point? *lol* But thanks either way. So the more reviews, the quicker the updates. Kthnxbye! ~**

**Title : This War**

**Author : Identify**

* * *

Chapter Two :

The manola folder that was now laying on the ground, contained evidence that only certain people knew of. Gené was ... dead. Her pale skin even paler, almost white. It looked see-through, like paper. Bite marks were evident all over her body, breasts, stomach, back, legs, arms, neck ... even her butt. What kind of sick masochist-y was this? Killing a girl by draining her of her blood and leaving fake bite marks ... unless ... they were real ... No. I would not allow myself these thoughts ... they were just too horrifying.

I was still cradled on the floor in Headmaster's office, Zero Kiryuu's arms wrapped around my shoulders, as if trying to hold me together as I fell to pieces; which was surprising, for Zero's usual behavior. But if I had my choice, I liked this more, sensitive Zero better than the one that acted as if he hated the world. His expression was always so bitter, filled with hatred ... but as I looked up at him through my teary eyes I recognized sympathy and something like regret on his face; it made my heart stutter a beat.

"Komii, I'm moving Yuuki in with you so that she will be your new roommate." Headmaster stated, as Zero helped me stand up.

I felt rather wobbly, so I held onto his sturdy arm. I nodded, glancing at Yuuki who was eyeing my grip on Zero. "Okay, I guess if you want to, Yuuki?"

"Huh? Oh," She looked back up to meet my gaze. "Yeah, of course I won't mind being your roommate." She smiled cheerfully.

I wiped at my eyes with the back of my free hand. One of my knees gave way, making Zero have to catch me by wrapping one of his arms around my waist. As I glanced at Yuuki from the corner of my eye, I noticed her face flush and expression twist into a mix of jealousy, and melancholy. I bit my lip. It seems she likes Zero alot. I should back off ... even though I don't really like him.

"Thanks, Zero." I said, my voice a little hoarse. I pulled away from him and managed to regain some balance.

"No problem,'' He eyed me carefully, probably ready to catch me if I fell.

I grabbed my book bag and lifted it over my shoulder. "Thanks, Headmaster. I need to go get some business done before returning to class."

"Okay, Komii, be careful." He nodded at me once before I pushed my way out of his office and back onto the campus.

Gené had been on a date with Aidou. He had to be the reason for her death. I headed towards the Night Dorms. I had to confront him. I wouldn't let this go as if it was a simple cut or bruise on her skin; no, she had been drained of blood and brutally murdered. By the time I reached the front gates, my cheeks were red with nerves and my eyes had dried. The gate keeper eyed me suspiciously.

"I need to get inside." I said.

"I can't let you do that, no guests allowed during the day." He said, his voice gruff.

"You don't understand, my friend was murdered and this was the last place she was last night." I showed him Headmaster's note.

He huffed, looking between me and the note before handing it back. "Fine, but you better make this quick." He let me through heisitantly.

I sighed of relief. Okay, almost there ... I knocked on the door hardly, my knuckles screaming in protest.

The door opened slowly, two wine colored eyes gazing down at me curiously. My face flushed. "K-Kaname-sama ... I need to speak with Aidou-sempi."

"Komii? Sure," He stood aside to let me through.

I walked right in, noticing Ruka, a member of the Night Class, glaring at me evilly. My heart fluttered fast, protesting my nerves. Oh jeez, I had to calm it down if I wanted to keep living. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes when I heard the door click behind me.

Kaname set his hand on my shoulder. "May I ask what brings you here in the middle of the day?"

I gulped, turning my head to the side so I could look at him. "Like I said, I need to speak with Aidou-sempi ... It involves Gené ... "

"Oh? She was here last night." He said, his expression his usual, contemplating one.

"Yeah ... " I sighed, my gaze falling to my feet.

"What's all this commotion?" Someone yawned from the base of the stairs. "Komii?" They said my name, making me look at them.

It was Aidou. I rushed over to him and stared his straight in my eye, despite the way my hairs stood on end. "What happened to Gené?" I almost growled, if a human could actually make such a noise.

"Gené?" He questioned, like he was clueless.

I shoved my fingers around the base of his throat, digging my nails into his skin. "You know who I'm talking about." I heard some gasps from behind me but ignored it.

He smirked. "What if I do? What if I don't?"

I gripped tighter. "You know what happened. What did you do?" I think my face was turning red.

"I did nothing," He sighed, still smirking.

"Liar." I spit with all the acid I could manage. It took all my strength to hold back the tears.

"What is this about?" I heard Kaname's voice ask from behind my back.

"He killed her." I said through clenched teeth.

"Aidou?" Kaname said his name questioningly.

"Kaname I did no such thing!" He covered quickly, his eyes turning to pure terror.

I let go of his neck and reached inside my book bag, pulling out the manola folder. "Here," I said, walking to Kaname, shoving it against his chest, and exiting the building.

Aidou was guilty. And I have to do all that's in my power to prove it. I had to make sure Gené got her justice, wherever she may be. I watched the rolling clouds as I made my way to my first class, going through all the evidence that was dancing through my head like some sick twisted soap opera that you would watch on t.v.

Through all my classes I couldn't focus. I would write my name on my papers but never fill in any answers, or write anything. Each teacher would grumble about telling Headmaster, but I could honestly care less. All I was worried about was whether I could prove that Aidou killed my friend or not.

I remembered the way his eyes shook with fear at the sound of Kaname questioning him ... so that was his weak spot. I had to get Kaname on my side so I could get some justice.

The end of the day came so quickly, I found myself perched on top of a gate that lead outside of campus, staring into nothingness. This spot was where me and Gené had spent so many day together, making memories. And now it was all just a ghost in the wind ... haunting me every time a chilling breeze flew by.

All of these clues ... these facts ... the evidence. The pictures ... the bite marks on her ... the way she was drained of blood ... My mind racked and racked everything together and could only fathom one word out of the whole bunch ... _vampire._

_

* * *

_

**So there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please review, or no chapter three ! :O**


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews :D! I feel so loved now! XDD;; *lol* Well here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Title : This War**

**Author : Identify**

* * *

Chapter Three :

The past week flew by uneventfully. When I wasn't in class I was in my dorm with Yuuki, who had to make sure I ate and slept on a regular basis. My life was spiralling downward into this great pit of depression, and all I could think of was the fact that all this evidence turned my mind into a superstitious being. Believing in vampires ... but it was the truth. I was sure of it. Who else ... or more as ... _what _else could have drained Gené of her blood leaving bite marks? I had to snap out of it before this whole thing washed over as if nothing had happened. I had to prove that Aidou murdered her.

White light washed in through the curtains of the bedroom, hitting me directly in the face. I gasped, nearly falling out of my bed from the scare. I blinked. Someone was shining a flashlight through the window ... I looked over my shoulder; Yuuki was still sleeping soundly, her back facing me. I sighed in relief when the light moved away from the window. I crawled back into my bed and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling that Gené and I used to stare at together, talking about assignments at school, the Night Class guys, and how stupid our teachers were to give us homework on holiday weekends. How badly I missed her ... How badly I wished I could have made her stay home that horrid night.

A knock on the door banished any regretful thoughts. I shot up straight in my bed. First the light in the window and now someone knocking on our door? What was it? Two in the morning? I got out of bed, tip-toeing my way to the door. I looked through the peep-hole. There stood Shiki, one of the Night Class students. He was holding a flashlight. Figures.

I opened the door and pushed on him so he stepped back further into the hall. I shut the door behind me.

"Are you crazy? Yuuki would kill you if she figured you were at our dorm at two in the morning!" I hissed under my breath.

His eyes were startled at first, but quickly faded back to their usual calm state. "Komii, I need you to come with me." He reached for my hand but I took a step back.

"Why? What is this about?" I questioned, looking him straight in the eye; and like earlier it sent rabid chills down my spine. Such a chilling glare the Night Class students boar.

"It's about Gené ... and Aidou." He looked sincere.

I gulped, holding back tears that were threatening to spill over at the sound of her name. "O-okay ... "

I let him grab my hand this time, he was pulling me onto campus, toward the night dorms. It was cold outside, I shivered and rubbed my arm with my free hand. I probably should have grabbed a jacket ... But it was too late to go back now; we were already stepping inside the grand front room of the night dorm.

Shiki let my hand go and told me to sit on the sofa. I sat, obediently. Why was I listening to him? I should be asking questions, getting the information I craved. I had to ask about my superstitions, but was too much of a coward to even think the word around him.

That's when I noticed someone sitting down next to me. A guy with shaggy, dark brown hair and wine colored eyes that made my insides turn into mush. Kaname Kuran was seated beside me, his tall elegance made me feel like a small doll a little girl would play with sitting next to him. My face was hot, I switched my gaze to the ground when I found myself staring at him for too long.

"So, Komii," He finally spoke, his velvet voice sending goosebumps along the bare skin of my arms. "Have you put the puzzle pieces together?" He turned to me, his face sweet and genuine. I felt like I was going to heave.

"Uh ... ?" What was he talking about ... ? Puzzle pieces ... ?

"Have you put the evidence together ... to find out what we are?" His eyebrows raised in contemplation.

I blinked. _Vampires. _No, no, no. This can not be happening. I was just dreaming; my mind was just tired from the little sleep I've had. Soon I would wake up in my dorm ... and everything would be just fine.

My eyes squeezed shut and I counted a minute before re-opening them. And there sat Kaname, still looking at me in contemplation. I about fainted. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't they have just told me Aidou had a sick mind and liked playing games? Why did he have to tell me they were ... inhuman?

"Komii?" He placed a strong hand on my leg, for comfort.

"Uh-huh." I nodded, not daring to look at him.

"Here," He sighed, wrapping a blanket over my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

I hadn't realized my teeth were chattering; whether from the cold or the realization I was sitting next to a vampire.

"Do you know?" He asked again, his voice gentle as he cooed into my ear.

I nodded, I couldn't speak.

A cool, long finger wiped some hair away from my neck. His thumb was drawing circles across my jugular vein. Oh God. I wasn't ready to die at the hands of a masochistic vampire. Well ... not yet at least. I had to prove Gené was murdered first. Then I could care less on what happened to me. Just as long as I knew she was resting easy somewhere.

"Listen to me, Komii," His mouth was pressed to my ear. "You cannot tell of what you know about us. Yuuki knows, so you can discuss it with her, but no one else."

I nodded; teeth still chattering.

"I'm going to put you into a deep sleep now; you need the rest. We will talk about this more tomorrow night." His lips pressed to my forehead.

And that's the last thing I remember before the world went blank.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too short for you guys. :O Well hope you enjoyed it! You know what to do if you want capter four; review! Thanks ^^;;**


	4. Consumed

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Note: AIEEE ! 8D I feel so special ^-^ 5 reviews! XD;; Yeah doesn't take much to appease me. But thank you all for your reviews they are very much appreciated. And yes, Jewel I do think it went fast myself T-T; Can't take it back now though right? :D Well my whole purpose on writing this was to _not _rush things, but I guess that's just the way I write :P Thank you all for your reviews, once again. Here's chapter four :D Hope you like it.**

**Title : This War**

**Author : Identify**

* * *

Chapter Four :

My eyes flickered open. I took a deep breath; my throat stung. I was cold, and whatever I was sleeping on felt rather soft, unlike my bed back in my dorm. It was dark where ever I was. I pushed myself up using my hands. Looking around, I could barely make anything out in the pitch black, except for blobs of furniture scattered here and there. My breathing was shallow, and my heart beat uncomfortably in my chest. Kind of like the morning I realized Gené was dead, except now it was more panic-y and it had an extra beat to it. I swallowed, making my throat hurt even more.

I kicked my legs to the side of the bed, placing my bare feet on the cold wooden surface. I stood up carefully, stretching out my arms and waving them around to find a surface; anything to guide me along. A scream sounded, and it took a moment for me to realize I had been the one who made the noise. My hands were pressing on someones chest. I took a wobbly step backwards as the lights flickered on. I bit on my lower lip to keep from screaming again when a pair of bright blue eyes landed on my face.

"Aidou-sempi?" I croaked out.

Kaname ... He filled my mind as last nights memories came flooding in like a down pour. If he knew Aidou had killed Gené, why the hell would he leave me alone with him? Unless he didn't realize it ...

"Oh, Komii, your finally awake ... Sleep well?" He smiled.

My lips quivered, eyeing the fangs that portrayed his open mouth.

"What? It looks as though you've seen a ghost." His smile was now a smirk, his eyes gleaming with evil.

I swallowed. My back bumped into something. It was the wall; he had me cornered.

"Oh? Your afraid of me? What did I do to make you afraid of little old me?" He teased, coming closer and closer to me.

It took all of my strength to not scream and slap him as hard as I could. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in place by the way he held my eyes. It's like he held some spell over me.

"Oh. I see, it's because I killed Gené? Right?" There was that smirk again. "Well, if it helps, she tasted divine; I bet you do, too." He was in front of me now, his hand caressing my cheek.

I reached my arm up to slap his hand away when I felt a prickling numbness cacade my whole body except for my neck and up. I looked down.

"What the hell?" I gasped. My body was covered in ice. He had me. And I knew I wasn't going to live through this.

His laugh sent chills down my spine, although I'm pretty sure the ice was doing that too. "Now, now," He sighed, moving my hair away from my neck, eyeing it longingly as he licked his lips. "You knew this was coming, don't deny it."

He lowered his mouth onto my neck, licking it teasingly. I knew my knees would have collapsed in defeat if I could move. The ice was so cold ... I wondered if I would ever be able to move again ... that is if I lived through this. I felt two sharp objects glide over my fragile skin. My eyes squeezed shut as I took in what was to be my last breath.

In all inevitability, I actually tilted my head back, letting it rest against the wall. A low growl came from deep within his throat. Silent tears were pouring down my face as I thought of the life that was to be left behind; there was so much I hadn't done and so much I wanted to do.

Then he bit down as hard as he could. I could hear my skin break, the sound of his gulping out my blood. And if it were more important, the last thing I thought of were those wine colored eyes I loved so much ...

* * *

**A While Later**** ...**

* * *

There was this pain surging through my body when the darkness consumed me. I was surprised I was even aware of it. It was like I was floating through this thick fog of black ... trying to find a way out but I couldn't. Is this what it was like to die? What about the whole heaven and hell deal? I wondered where I was. Who I was for a moment even ... but I remembered Aidou's evil glare and the sound of my blood being taken away from me ... like he was sucking my life away. It was ironic though ... floating alone and away from the world like this ... made me feel some actual peace for once. As though I truly belonged away from it all ... like I was made to be alone. It felt good. I felt free. There were no more worries. And then I thought about Gené ... I wondered if this is where she went ... and suddenly I found myself looking through her, although it was nearly impossible to see anything in this black.

My hands felt it's way through the fog. And I heard a voice.

_"Komii ... I'm happy where I am ... Don't feel bad anymore okay?" _It was Gené's voice.

"Gené? Where are you?" I asked, my voice was faint.

_"I'm in a better place now. You need to wake up. Okay? Do it for me? Don't give yourself up just because I'm gone."_

And then I dissolved ... well everything dissolved.

My real eyes, the ones connected to my body on earth, opened. I gasped, shooting straight up. A pair of hands pushed back on my shoulders and I screamed, thinking it was Aidou.

Two grey eyes landed on my face questioningly. It was Zero.

"Zero?" I gasped. I reached out and poked his cheek.

"Yeah, you okay Komii?" He looked worriedly into my eyes.

"Uhm ... I don't really ... know." I pulled the hair of my shoulder and tried looking to see if there were any bite marks.

He gasped, and I knew there was. "Who bit you?" He asked, suddenly outraged.

"Aidou." I said in a small voice, clinging to the little hope I had left, that Gené was telling the truth about being happy.

I had to find out how I was still alive ... how come he didn't drain me of all my blood ... and whether I was a vampire or not.

* * *

**I didn't know where to end this so I just did XD;; Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter five will be coming soon, but only if you review :D**


	5. Fast Actions

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Note : Thanks to all my readers. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. ^-^;;**

**(I don't think I'll be putting the title and author thing up now since we're already five chapters in ... It's kind of self explanatory. ^-^;;)**

* * *

Chapter Five :

After trying my best to explain everything to Zero, he left me alone in the middle of campus. I stood there like an idiot. Not moving, barely breathing. All I could do was think about Aidou and how much pain had surged through my body as he clamped him mouth down on my neck. I rubbed the sore spot. I wondered what had happened to make Kaname leave me alone like that ... I wondered if he purposely left me alone in Aidou's care. I shook my head. No, Kaname doesn't seem like the type to do that ... although since he rarely shows any emotion it's hard to tell what he is really like under his unbreakable shell. The wind was whipping, and rather cold. It was the next night ... had I slept all day? I felt much better, much more alert rather than groggy and tired.

The best question to ask right now, though. Am I a vampire? I didn't feel any different; I even ran my tongue over my teeth and felt nothing. But then I remembered that they didn't show their fangs ... so mine could just be dormant. I couldn't see any better, I still had a heartbeat. But what did I know? Nothing. That's what.

Standing alone in the dark of the night Gené's ghost like whisper filled my mind. My knees were daring to give out under me but I kept my ground. My hands balled into fists at my sides as I tried to control my teeth from chattering. Maybe if I was lucky I would freeze to death and die; I know Gené told me not to worry anymore ... but I couldn't help to do just that. My life seemed like a chaotic heap of a mess. I wanted to die. I wanted that freedom I felt when I was floating in that black fog.

Someones hands wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into their body. I stayed unmoving and calm as I listened to their strangely even breathing. They were warm and it felt good; their body was blocking the harsh wind. They grabbed my hands and held onto them, rubbing their thumb in soothing circles in the middle of my palm.

I was truly curious of who it was now, so I turned my head to have my mouth attacked by the other persons. Their lips were strangely gentle and sweet, soft like velvet. They kissed me gingerly, their hands gripping onto mine. My heart pounded against my ribs, my eyes were squeezed shut, although my lips were not protesting. They moved in rhythm with theirs ... traveling smoothly across the strange land they had never touched before. There was a low growl in my ear when our lips parted. I felt faint; my head fell into their shoulder. Who the hell did I just kiss?

Everything started to fog over although I seemed conscious. The person picked me up and carried me away somewhere. I prayed with all my heart that I had not just gave my first kiss to Aidou - although I don't know if you could count that, it was practically lip rape.

I passed out sometime between then ... leaving behind nothing but a sharp spark of an emotion that buried itself deep inside my heart.

* * *

It was déja vu all over again when my eyes flickered open; only this time I was in a room filled with light. I stayed unmoving for a long time; letting my mind wonder on everything. I could hear breathing, and a soft sound of wood hitting wood a moment apart from each other; it was the sound something like checkers or a chess game would make. I let my hand find it's way to my face, rubbing my eyes and squeezing the skin above the bridge of my nose; an action I did mostly when I was stuck in sticky situations.

Who had made me pass out all these times? Apart from the one where Aidou made me pass out. I kind of wanted to sleep on my own accord, not someone else's. Who did they think they were, controlling me like a puppet? I suddenly felt outraged; an emotion I was long used to. I sat up, swinging my legs off the bed, which only brought on another wave of déja vu. My stomach was upset. I let my gaze focus on my pajama's; a pair of black lounge pants and a blood red spaghetti strap tank-top. My feet were cold pressing against a wooden floor ... I looked up and was facing a spot that looked all too familiar. This was the room Aidou had bit me in. I jumped up; I wanted to run away from here.

Someone grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face them. And I gasped. My body froze in place and my lips quivered the tiniest. "Kaname ... "

"Komii ... " He sighed my name right back and pulled me into his chest.

My eyes were wide and I shoved against him. "Don't hug me! What am I doing here? How did I get here? What's going on?" My voice was a squeal of hysteria.

His face was still calm ... although now I could see an emotion in his eyes ... it was loneliness. He took me in his arms and sat down on the bed, holding me close to his chest and keeping his eyes to the ground; his face hidden in his halo of messy brown hair. "I brought you here ... after last night. I found you standing alone in the street ... you looked so pained ... I wanted to comfort you somehow. Aidou bit you and I realize now that he killed Gené ... " His voice was full of agonized guilt.

My mouth fell in an 'o' and I stayed quiet. So it was Kaname-sama who had been making me sleep all these times ... he was trying to look out for me. And he was the one who kissed me. His actions were so fast, it made my head spin. His hand was caressing my cheek, although his eyes were not meeting mine. His other hand held me tight against his chest protectively. He stood, letting me stand also, before shoving me behind him and wrapping an arm around me.

A fire filled growl made my ears ring. It was Kaname, he was growling at something ... maybe _someone_. I tried peeking over him but he was too tall.

"My, my Kaname ... baring your fangs over a mere mortal? What has become of you?" A rather unfamiliar voice sounded from across the room, it was rich and very deep sounding.

"Rido. You need to leave if you want to stay alive." He growled out in front of me, his body vibrating from the sound slightly.

"Threatening your own uncle? You think this scares me? You know you can never kill me fully, Kaname darling." If I could see the man, I bet he was smirking.

My hands gripped the back of Kaname's black dress shirt nervously, the material crumpling. His grip on me tightened. "Leave Rido. This is your last warning. Do not think I don't have the weapons to kill you."

"Weapons? Do you have somthing up your sleeve, you sly niece of mine?" I could hear the smirk in his voice again.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Kaname answered calmly.

A burst of wind erupted around us and we were gone.

My eyes closed and yet again I was put into an unwanted sleep.

* * *

**If you want Chapter Six review ;D**


	6. Knowing The Dark Secret

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Ramblings : Well hi there, again. ^-^;; Good to see you back and reading some more. Please review. If not no updates ... :O!**

. : : . This War . : : .

. : : . Identify . : : .

* * *

Chapter Six :

_Cold ... It enveloped me ... Making me uncomfortable ... Cocooning me in a blank feeling of numb._

_Warm ... It held onto me protecting me from the white ... Holding me as if a fragile doll ... I felt safe._

My nostrils flared. I shoot upwards and fell off of a bed. I scrambled to my feet; my head swaying from moving so fast. Where was I? I looked around and noticed it was not Kaname's room. It look unfamiliar. It looked like a log cabin. Seriously? I walked to the door that I hoped would lead out. I pushed it open and sighed of relief when I saw a living room. Where was Kaname? But most importantly ... where was _I?_

There was no sound. It was extremely quiet; which scared me. I knew for a fact that I wasn't on campus anymore - I had seen all the buildings, none of them were designed this way. The floor creaked slightly under my feet as I tip-toed my way out into the living area. It was chilly in here. What had happened to the last days of summer weather? I rubbed my arms trying to create some heat as I walked around a corner to face another small room that seemed to be the kitchen. This place was fancy ... with marble counters and real oak-wood cupboards. I ran a finger down the length of the cold surface of the counter top, looking to see if there was any dust; there wasn't.

Someone cleared their throat from behind me, making me spin around and run my back into the counter. A shooting pain screamed from my lower back, traveling up. I ignored it that best I could as it slightly faded away.

"Kaname ... " I gasped.

He stood in the door way, dress-shirt messy and open to his bare chest. His hair was it's normal bedhead style, although it looked a little more stressed. His eyes were tired and worn; I could make out a tint of circles under his eyes. He was leaning on the frame for some kind of support.

"Are ... you okay?" I choked out, getting up the nerve to go to his side.

He smiled slightly, using one of his hands to place it on my head. He stroked his thumb across my forehead. "Just a bit tired."

My face flushed. "Then you should rest ... " I said, taking his hand and dragging him from the kitchen and to the living room.

He pulled me down so that we sat on a couch; the sudden action making me gasp. His long arms wrapped around me and his head rest on my shoulder. It was kind of an awkward position; I was in his lap, my legs to either side of him, his upper body slumping over into me so his head was laying on my shoulder.

"Kaname?" I asked, trying to pull away; his hands held me tight against him so I couldn't move.

"Let me stay like this ... Just for a little bitokay, Kommi?" His breath on my skin sent chills down my spine.

My heart softened as I wrapped my arms around him and held him, too. "Okay." I rest my chin on top of his shoulder and let my eyes close.

I seriously cannot say how long we sat there like that. My back was hurting from sitting in the same position for so long. He finally pulled back though, his face looking a bit healthier. I sighed inwardly, crawling out of his lap and lying down flat; my head resting against one of his legs.

"Komii," He sighed my name, running his fingers through my hair.

I looked up into his eyes. "Yes?"

He pulled me up more, so my upper body was in his lap now, although I still sat on the couch. "Tell me something," He said.

"Sure?" I gulped, wondering what he wanted to know.

"Do you know anything of your parents?" His face came closer to mine, his long hair tickling my cheeks.

That question stung; I crinkled my nose. "No."

He nodded, letting his face travel closer so that his lips were barely inches away.

"Now I want to ask you something ... " I said, my lips brushing his the slightest.

"Mhm?"

"It was you that kissed me the other night, no?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He chuckled, his smile was actually real this time, bringing butterflies to my stomach. "Because I like you, Komii."

That did it. I leaned up an inch, making our lips meet. It was like a spark, making us both gasp. My hands found my way into his hair, making my fingers tangle in it's mess. Our lips moved like they did the other night, traveling the strange but familiar territory; his tongue trying to trespass beyond. He licked my bottom lip. My face felt hot as I pulled on his hair so he would stop kissing me for a second.

"Well," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "I think I like you, too, Kaname."

He smiled, picking me up so I sat in his lap. "That's good to know." He held me to his chest lovingly, nudging his nose into my cheek; making me giggle the tiniest.

My heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness. Me with Kaname-sama was nothing I ever dreamt of happening.

* * *

**Quick Author's Input: Hey all, I decided I'm going to be putting in different POV's, such as Kaname's, Rido's and other characters I can think of

* * *

**

**Kaname's POV :**

Komii was really an extraordinary girl. There was something about her that was just so intriguing. She smiled happily in my arms; it was the first time she looked so merry since her friend's death. I ran my fingers from her temple to her jaw line. I could honestly say I loved the girl sitting in my arms, but I still had Yuuki to think about. She was born to be my wife ... but she may just be better off human and with that stupid hunter. I knew he would take care of her; if he didn't it wouldn't take much to snap his neck, anyways. Rido was back. Which caused many problems, although they were hard to focus on with Komii's touch on my skin and her shy giggles.

"Kaname-sama, you seem quiet." She said, playing with some of my hair.

I smiled her way. "I am."

"Is it about that man? Rido?" Her eyebrows furrowed worridly.

I pushed in between them, trying to smooth out her forehead from the worry. "Yes."

"Who is he?"

I smirked. She was a very pushy girl. "My uncle."

"Is he ... a bad vampire?"

I laughed, nearly dropping her out of my lap. "Yes ... I guess you can say he is."

Her face was flushed as she looked away embarrassed.

"Oh, look at me, Komii," I placed a finger under her chin and brought her lips to mine for a quick kiss. "I wasn't laughing at you, it's just the irony of it all."

She bit her lower lip, looking away again.

She was terribly shy, although I could tell not as bad when she was around me. I saddened my heart to know how she grew up ... but pained me more to know her darkest secret when she didn't know it.

* * *

**Okay. There's chapter six :D Please review if you want the next chapter ^-^ Hoped you enjoyed it (:**


	7. Savaged Sanity

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Ramblings: Thanks to all my readers, I would not have continued this story if it wasn't for you. Keep reviewing to keep the story going strong. (: [All chapters start off with Komii telling the story, unless told so like if I were to put 'Kaname's POV' or etc..]**

**. : : . This War . : : .**

**. : : . Identify . : : .**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven :

One day had passed, although it felt more like an eternity. Spending alone time with Kaname-sama was beyond my wildest imagination. We talked, and sometimes when we had no words we just sat together in the quiet, enjoying each others company. I knew I never wanted to leave his side. He explained to me the power of his uncle, Rido, and how he was now after me for the fact I was close to his niece ... and the fact that I was human. When he told me this I could tell there was something more that he was not telling me, but I let it slide.

I sat on the sofa, curled up under a black Afghanistan. Kaname-sama went back to campus to get some clothing for us both so we could hide out here for a few more days; to be safe from Rido. He told me he covered our scent carefully and took us to a place that was un-known to everyone but himself. He told me not to worry about Rido finding me, but I found my heart screaming out every time a tree branch would scrape against one of the windows. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the low hum of the vent that was pouring out heat; it felt good against my cold face.

Somewhere along the way, I drifted off to sleep and started having the weirdest dream.

* * *

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I was a little girl again, dressed in all white except for my luxurious long black hair._

_"Sweetie, what is it now?" Answered a gruff old man with greying hair._

_"Semiko took my doll again!" My eyes were tear filled as I ran to my mother and hugged her leg._

_"Honey, you know that Semiko only wants to be your friend. He's just trying to show that he likes you." She stroked the top of my head gently._

_I pouted out my lower lip as I looked up at her through my blurred vision. "But - "_

_"No buts, now Sasaya. Go back and play with Semiko - nicely." My father interrupted my whining._

_I stomped my foot but smiled in a pleased way as I skipped back outside to where Semiko was. He sat under the base of a tree with my dolly - Ragékon._

_"Semikooo!" I called out happily as I made my way over to him. "May I pleeease have my Ragékon back?" I held out my hand and smiled as big as I could._

_He looked up to me slowly ... his eyes pained. His fingers played with Ragékon's red hair._

_"Semiko? ... Was it that boy again? Did he talk to you?" I sat down next to him and watched him play with my dolly._

_"Yes." He said under his breath, holding out Ragékon for me._

_I grabbed her and held her to my chest. "What's with that boy? He never talks to anyone but his little sister and then you." I snuffed, my true older being kicking in._

_"I dunno ... " He kept his gaze to the ground._

_I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my white dress. "I'm going to go talk to him, and see if there isn't anything I can do to make him stay away from you."_

_Semiko grabbed my hand as I started to walk away. I turned around to look at him. "No, don't do that for me." He said, looking he straight in the eye._

_"But I have to, you may be my stupid, annoying, best friend ... but I owe that to you, okay? Don't stop me." I pulled my hand back and started walking off down the street._

_The day was coming to an end ... although it seemed awfully bright out. My small heels clicked against the pavement. I held Ragékon to my chest tightly, fighting the overwhelming fear that was building up in the pit of my stomach._

_"You've come to speak with me?" Asked a velvety smooth voice._

_I turned around to see him - bold and beautiful, standing before me. "Y-yes." I stammered, gripping tighter onto my dolly._

_"What for? For that Semiko kid? Tch." He clucked his tongue against his front teeth as he drew nearer to me, keeping his gaze locked onto mine._

_My lips quivered. This boy was older ... more powerful than I was. He was a pureblood, much like me. His family with a long line of history._

_"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, smirking, his face an inch away from mine now._

_I shook my head and took a step back - only to have him grab my hand and pull me against his body._

_I gasped. "No ... what are you doing?" My voice changed half way through my sentence. He changed my appearance into my true form ... my true soul ... my older being._

_I was his age now, in my true form. I tried pulling away but he held onto me tightly. Ragékon dropped to the street beside me._

_"Don't deny this," He sighed, pressing his lips to the base of my throat._

_"No!" I shouted, trying to shove against him._

_I could feel his smirk as he sunk his fangs into my neck._

_"Ungh ... " Came out of my mouth, I sunk into his being. He was taking my soul. He was storing me away to be reborn ... but why?_

_"Sasaya!" Semiko's voice filled my ears._

_I saw him running towards us before being blasted backwards by a shot of light. Kaname's hands were wound possessively around me, as he pulled me away to who knows where._

_The last thing I saw were my parents outraged faces coming down the street ... before everything went blank._

_

* * *

_

I screamed, shooting upwards and knocking my head into someone. Damn, that hurt. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Komii? Are you okay?" It was that velvety voice.

And that's when I realized ... "_You!_" I shouted, standing up and pointing an accusing finger his way. "You took my being and stored me away to be reborn. For what purpose?"

His smirk was mocking, his eyes glazing over with a darkness I recognized all to well. "I wanted you to myself, and to do that I had to take you away from Semiko ... Sasaya-chan."

... I realized that it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Everything came back to me. All at once. I remembered that day ... that day the boy with the messy hair and wine colored eyes took my life away from me. It was the boy I had fallen in love with ... the boy I swore I'd get revenge on.

"How could you?" I whispered painfully.

"Sasaya ... " His eyes were softer, filled with melancholy.

"Save it." I spit, turning around and walking into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

I really wanted to know how he had gotten me to a human state ... he transformed me into a baby and handed me off to a foster home. How could he? I had to sort my mind ... try to restore everything. He knew all this time who I was and didn't tell me. Dammit. I knocked a lamp off one of the bedside tables angrily, glass shattering everywhere.

My sanity had been threatening to give all this time and I never knew why. It was because the vampire inside of me was savaging. I had to restore it soon unless I wanted to go completely insane.

Kaname Kuran would not be forgiven. I could never ... not after this. Not after taking my family away. Not after _stealing_ me.

* * *

**Wow longer chapter (: Hope you liked it as much as I did (: Review if you want chapter eight.**


	8. Snow

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Ramblings: Hi there thanks for reading (: And a quick shout out to 'im a kitty that luvz sweets' , Yes she was. I would tell you much more but then I'd be spoiling the whole thing ^-^ You will have to just wait, read, and find out :D Btw thanks for all the reviews everyone! I feel so special I got 14 ! 8D -nosebleed-**

**. : : . This War . : : .**

**. : : . Identify . : : .**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight :

My back pressed against the wood of the bedroom door, my heart thumping uncomfortably against my ribs. He was on the other side, trying to get me to come out, but I never got up the nerve to speak back to him. The tears that were streaming down my cheeks came silently, although my chest heaved up and down as if sobbing. I had to take some deep breaths, sitting here and crying would not help the situation one bit. I wanted to go out of the bedroom and run into Kaname's arms ... but how could I when I swore to myself not to forgive him?

He took my life away ... took me away from what could have been. Why did he take me? For what purpose did he really intend on me? He knew all this time ... And let my bestfriend get murdered by someone in his own circle. He was talking again although it was muffled the tiniest. I loved this man ... and I was letting this get in the way of that. But should I forgive him? Should I hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, and that we could get past all this?

There were so many questions to ask ... so many things to do. I thumped the back of my head against the door repeatedly, until a small pain started growing, indicating I had given myself a migraine. I sighed, letting my face fall into my hands now, not being able to control the sobs that built up inside my throat. I didn't know what to do ... what _could_ I do? I was so confused, and all I could think about were those wine eyes that had dug their way deep into my soul.

_Thump, thump. _I heard the clicking of shoes across the room from me. My head swung upwards, focusing on the tall figure before me. He bent down and caressed my wet cheek.

"Kaname?" I said, although it came out more as a question.

"Yes?" He looked into my eyes, the sensation sending a wave of goosebumps over my skin.

"How did you get in here?" I started standing up, clinging to his arm for support.

"Window." He replied with a half smile.

I then noticed the chilly breeze coming from one of the windows - the one he had come through. I looked up at him, wiping my tears away, noticing pieces of white stuck in his matted hair.

I reached up and wiped one away - it melting in my hand. "Snow?" I questioned. "Is it snowing?"

He nodded, following me slowly as I ran over to the window, pushing the curtains away and sticking my head out of it. Sure enough, little flurries of snow came falling from the sky, sticking in my hair and eyelashes. I reached out a hand and caught a few, although they quickly evaporated into water.

I felt a hand rest on the small of my back, making me jump slightly. His touch was so familiar and comforting. I gave in at that moment. I don't care whether he took my life away from me or not. I loved him. I couldn't let anything get in the way of that.

Spinning around, I leaned back in from the window, crushing myself against his body. I breathed in deeply, taking in that familiar scent of roses and musk. My mouth practically watered.

"So what does this reaction mean?" He asked, his arms curving around my body.

"I think it means I forgive you," I sighed into his chest.

"You think?" He chuckled softly, one of his hands petting wet out of my hair.

"Don't question my logic," I said sarcastically, standing on my tiptoes so I could press my lips against his jugular vein.

He laughed for real now, picking me up by the hips and holding me against him, my legs wrapping around his waist.

I stared into his eyes for a long time, both of our expressions rather serious. I kissed his nose, letting my forehead rest against his.

"You know what, Sasaya?" He sighed, gripping onto me tighter.

I swallowed when he said my real name ... it sounded so foreign compared to my human name. "Hm?"

He pressed his lips to mine softly, so I could barely feel them. "I love you,"

I swear at that exact moment all of my bones snapped in half and melted into a pile of putty. My throat felt dry and my eyes filled with tears. "I love you, too."

I kissed him ... like I've never kissed him before. My mouth attacking his furiously. Instead of his tongue seeking entrance, it was mine. I nipped at his bottom lip, making his mouth open in a small gasp. I took the opportunity and ran my tongue over his own, tasting him for the first time. He was sweet with a hint of something I couldn't put my finger on, but I liked it; I moaned hesitantly into him, the sound vibrating between our body's for a moment.

He groaned, tugging on my hair so he could catch his breath. I smiled victoriously into his cheek, pecking it once before swinging my legs down. He set me back on the floor gently, watching me with curious eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling rather self conscious.

"Nothing," He chuckled, looking away from me for a moment.

I bit my bottom lip and looked away also. That's when we both realized that snow was piling up on the ground outside the window.

"Shit!" I cursed, running over to the window and slamming it shut, almost slipping on the wet.

He laughed, coming over to me and helping me keep balance as I stepped outside the puddle.

"Thanks," I laughed, too.

He bent over and kissed me on the lips once, before tugging on my hand and taking me into the living-room.

He sat me on the couch, wrapping the Afghanistan around my shoulders. "Stay here, I'm going to go shower."

I blushed, trying to imagine him wet and naked in the shower, although my face just got hotter at the thought.

He pecked my forehead gently before sauntering off to the shower.

I buried my face into a pillow and closed my eyes, trying to get the erotic images out of my mind.

I heard the water start in the other room, and I let my mind drift off until I fell asleep - one of the first times on my own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^-^ Sorry this took so long but I have been a bit busy and have been pushing it aside; plus I re-wrote it a couple of times before deciding I liked it :D *lol* Review if you want chapter nine :D**


	9. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer**** : I do not own Vampire Knight and all rights go to the author.**

**Author's Ramblings: Hi there again. Thank you to all my readers! This would not have made it this far if it wasn't for you (: And yes 'Im a kitty that luvz sweets' it gave me a nosebleed to write it, too. :D Well hope you enjoy, here's chapter nine. Please review! :D**

**. : : . This War . : : .**

**. : : . Identify . : : .**

* * *

Chapter Nine :

How many days has it been now? Three? No, maybe four? It was so hard to keep track of it all - for all I knew a week could have gone by. All I could think about was the fact of the more time that flew by, the less time Kaname and I had to confront Rido.

I looked down at my shaky hands, my nails to the nub. I crinkled my face; I had bit all my fingernails from nerves. I chewed on my bottom lip until it was raw, pacing the wood floors endlessly. I'm surprised I didn't leave dent marks in the wood, considering how many times I went back and forth, back and forth.

The front door opened behind my back.I spun around to see Kaname entering, hair whipping in his face and snow blasting in from the outside.

"Kaname," I sighed of relief, running into him and hugging him tight.

His hands wrapped around me and squeezed me lightly. The door clicked shut behind him. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head into his chest, not minding the cold wet that was seeping through my thin pajama's. "No I'm just glad you came back alive." I chuckled nervously.

He took a finger and brought my chin up so that I would look into his wine eyes. I melted, standing on my tiptoes to steal a quick kiss. "I'm fine, see?" He asked, after we had broken the kiss.

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip again.

I remembered me speculating Kaname a few days ago - when he told me about Rido and why he was after me. Rido knows about my true identity, too. He wants my power. That's the main reason why he's after me now. And I was scared to death.

I felt two arms pulling me into a body, my brain not even focusing on what was happening in the real world. Kaname was carrying me to the bedroom. He set me on my feet and looked me straight in the eye.

"Go take a bath." He said, more of an order.

I blinked, registering the fact that he was handing me a towel and some dry clothes. "Oh, okay." I muttered.

He chuckled, his eyes cheerful. Well at least _one _of us is not worried. "Go on now, I'll be in the living room if you need me." He nudged me towards the bathroom before pecking me lightly on the forehead.

I looked down, noticing I was completely soaked. Must be a blizzard out there. I shrugged it off, walking into the bathroom.

Rido's haunting mono-toned voice rang through my head like some sick chorus. I shook my head, trying to get it out, although it stuck to me like glue and played over and over. I lowered myself into the bathtub that was now filled with warm water. I sighed of relief, feeling some stress lift off of my shoulders as the steam enveloped my senses. I forgot how peaceful things could be at times, after being so worried about Rido.

I could hear Kaname in the bedroom, probably changing or what not. He was probably soaked from the snow, too. I sank lower into the tub, letting the water fill my ears so that I could hear the echo of my heartbeat.

_Thump, thump, thump-thump, thump. _It was rather uneven although it sounded like my own personal tune. I closed my eyes and focused solely on it, not paying attention to anything else. My mind wavered between images of Kaname, to people from my childhood past. An aching in my heart started, so I tried focusing on Kaname now.

Messy locks of dark brown hair flowed in his face, bright wine eyes stood out underneath. His lips were velvet - perfectly matching his voice. His skin ivory and glowing. Even imagining him made my mouth water. I squirmed in the tub a little bit, feeling a stirring in the pit of my stomach as those images of Kaname in the shower wafted in.

I swore I heard the click of a door being shut, much like the bathroom door. I shot upwards, nearly screaming my head off when I saw the man I had been visualising standing before me. I felt like my eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs.

"Kaname, what - ?" I didn't know how to finish the question, I just watched his curious gaze run over my figure, my cheeks burning a bright red.

"Did I startle you?" He asked, his gaze finally meeting mine.

"Well, _yes!_" I said, feeling oddly out of place with him for once.

"I apologize." He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

I gulped, pulling my knees into my self making sure everything was covered. "What are you doing in here?"

He bit his lower lip for a half second before shaking some hair out of his eyes. "I got lonely."

His expression was so innocent I really could not hold back the laugh that chided out of me.

"What?" He asked, his eyes somewhat looking like a puppy dogs.

I bit down on my tongue to keep from laughing again. I shook my head, regaining my posture. "Nothing, it's just kinda funny."

His hand reached out and brushed my cheek softly, his eyes melting into mine.

I swallowed hard, trying to remember I was naked and very weak to his touch. I bet he did this on purpose. He knew what he did to me and he came when I was rather vulnerable - naked in the bathtub.

My breathing became very jagged as he lowered his torso to me so he could let his lips meet mine.

My lips moved hesitantly, trying to keep calm in my high state of hysteria. My hands naturally found their way up into his hair, only my knees covering my fairly naked body now.

I swore the world spun rather fast, because one moment I was in the bathtub, and the next I was in Kaname's lap, my mouth still molded to his. Oh. My. Jesus. I was naked. In his lap. I broke the kiss and grabbed the towel that was sitting on the counter, pulling it around myself so that I was covered. My head rest on his shoulder and his hands rubbed the small of my bare back soothingly, his wet kisses traveling their way to my neck.

Fangs rubbed against my skin, goosebumps rising on my arms. I moaned. _Moaned. _What the hell was he doing to me? I knew his touch made me go insane most of the time ... but this. Oh, _this_, was indescribable.

I don't remember what happened after that. I wasn't sure if he used his fog to knock me out or if he had bit me. All I know was that I started spinning around in a familiar black fog.

* * *

**Woo Chapter Nine :D I got so many nosebleeds from writing this w *nosebleed* Oh there it goes again XD;; Well hope you enjoyed this, please review if you want chapter ten :D**


	10. Final Moments ?

**Disclaimer****: I think you should know by now that I do not own VK or any of the characters in it -_- Stupid disclaimer is finally getting on my nerves. XD;;**

**Author's Ramblings: Why hello there you stalker. *lol* Sorry ya I was hyper when writing this so Iunno what you can expect :O Btw, 'The Chibi Alice', I thank you for your kind criticism (: I had something planned with Rido and a whole line of drama to follow up, so, hope you enjoy the filler/fluff free chapter/'s. Well ... maybe not ALL fluff free but c'mon, you just have to love it. You know you do (; Just admit it. XD;;**

**. : : . This War . : : .**

**. : : . Identify . : : .**

* * *

Chapter Ten :

**Rido's POV : (Quick note, I have never done Rido's POV before so I can't tell if I really captured his character, please let me know, it will be very much appreciated!)**

Suede curtains blocked the wretched sun from spilling itself into my blackened room. One of my personal servants stood to the side of me, remaining the usual uptight stance that I made them hold. My nails carved a sharp line into the wood arm of my chair; my patience beginning to grow shy.

"When will he finally bring her back?" I burst out loudly, pushing myself out of the chair.

I paced madly across the floors, trying to catch a scent of them anywhere. That stupid niece of mine - he just had to be so skilled in the art of covering up ones scent. A growl escaped my lips, I threw my hands up in the air and let a light bulb burst into tiny shards of glass. Sasaya. I want her. No, I _need _her. She is the strongest pureblood remaining against the Kurans. If I could just get the littlest taste of her blood, I could complete my final stage of power and kill Kaname once and for all. Once he was out of the way, nothing could stop me.

She, was what I craved. She, was what my body wanted. What _I_, wanted. Her ivory skin, ice blue eyes and long black hair that cascaded around her body like smoke. Just thinking of her, I licked my lips. To have her join my side, I would need to do something so ... utterly insane it might just work. My niece was her weak spot. She had fallen in love with him. I couldn't let that be.

"Sir, I think we may have found something," Another one of my servants stood in the doorway.

"Excellent, what is it?" I questioned rather fast, zipping to his side at once.

"We picked up your niece's scent at Cross Academy, and he forgot to cover a trail that lead a few miles north."

My smile was menacing, I'm sure it looked that way. The sun would be setting soon, I would leave then, covering our tracks in the darkness of the light.

"We leave at twilight," I said, my voice deep in thought.

"Yes, sir." He nodded before exiting the room.

I took seat in my chair once more and had a small cackle to myself. What fun this would be, indeed.

* * *

**Kaname's POV :**

Komii's body was limp in my lap. Her eyes closed and expression peaceful. I ran my fingers down the length of her jawline as I stood and made my way into the bedroom, setting her on the mattress carefully, wrapping her in one of the blankets.

Rido was expecting this, and I knew he would be on his way soon. It was only a matter of time before twilight came. My plan was thought out very carefully and discussed with Ichijou and Headmaster a thousand times. I was using my most precious item as the bait. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach which I pushed away ... but I had to go through with this, no matter how much she might hate me afterward.

Her face twisted in confusion, although she was still asleep. I sat beside her and bent my head to lick the bite marks on her shoulder clean. Soon, she would wake up in her true form, as the Sasaya I knew and loved. These were the last moments with her I could share and she had to be asleep for it. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder while taking in a deep breath to try and attach her scent to my nostrils to me forever.

She groaned, she body twitching in my arms. I pressed my face to her forehead and laid her back down, waiting to see if she would wake up.

Just as I expected, her eyes shot open and almost immediately landed on my face.

"Kaname!" She gasped, sitting up straight and hugging me tight.

My face fell, hugging her back as hard as I could.

"You ... turned me back?" She pulled back to look me in the eye.

I nodded, my eyes falling to her bare chest before looking back up to see her face flush a cherry red.

She pulled the blanket between us and cleared her throat, scratching it.

"Your thirsty," I stated, not asking a question.

She bit down on her lower lip and looked into my eyes nervously.

"It's been so long Kaname, since I was a vampire."

I knew it had been. I shook my hair off of my shoulder and pulled her into me, her face pausing at my neck.

"Go ahead." I sighed, my hands tangling in her hair.

Her wet tongue glided over my skin, her fangs teasing me lightly. My grip on her tightened when she drove her teeth into my flesh, the sound ringing in my ears for a moment. I made sure to keep my mind off of Rido as she drank me deeply, thinking of only the good times we had shared.

The sensation of her hot mouth on me sent chills down my spine; I gripped onto her a little harder, holding back a small moan that built up in the back of my throat.

She pulled away, wiping her mouth with her wrist and looking me in the eye. She smiled, her fangs exposed.

I smiled back small, pulling her face to mine so I could attack her lips with my own. I saved no time devouring her mouth harshly, not holding myself back as my tongue took in her taste hungrily. She moaned, like she had last night, making a stirring in my stomach start.

I let my head fall into her shoulder, gasping in breath.

"That was so different from before," She panted breathlessly. "What made it change?"

I took her hands in mine and kissed her face all over, letting my eyes meet hers and locking them there for as long as possible.

"Sasaya, you know I love you." My voice was husky, deeper than usual as I tried to hide the emotion behind the words I spoke. "I always will no matter what."

She blinked, looking at me worriedly. "I love you, too, Kaname. But what does this mea-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers sweetly this time. If my plan worked, these would be one of my final moments with her; the better of the one to come.

* * *

**There's chapter ten. I hope you all enjoyed it. This story would not have gotten this far without you (: **

**Please review ! Tell me how I did on capturing Rido's POV. :D**

**Chapter eleven coming soon when reviews are made (:**


	11. The Created Sin

**Disclaimer****: Oii. Not again. Well, I don't own VK. (Obviously)**

**Author's Ramblings : Thanks for reading :3 And thank you 'GabrielMoon' I wasn't sure (: But I'm happy I was able to capture his character. Here's chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy!**

**. : : . This War . : : .**

**. : : . Identify . : : .**

* * *

Chapter Eleven :

I guess I should have seen thiscoming. A long way's before it even happened, really. All the last moments of affection he was showing was just a sign. His face was not able to hide the fact that he was loosing it on the inside. His words were masked although I could hear the emptiness behind them. I told myself not to cry, because if I showed that sign of weakness it would only be a matter of time before he could cave in on me.

"I love you," He repeated for the hundreth time.

I held in a whimper, gripping onto him tighter as we embraced. Why was this happening? And more on the terms, _what _was happening?

He had made me get dressed and we were standing outside in the cold blizzard. His body was like a shield from the wet snow.

"I love you, too," I whispered, just a ghastly figure appeared before our eyes.

* * *

**Kaname's POV :**

My uncle, the monster, stood before us, long hair whipping in the wind and his dual-colored eyes glowing happily at the tragic sight laid out before him.

"Kaname dear, hand her over now." He spoke, his smile mocking.

"Wait, what?" Sasaya gasped in my arms, ripping her gaze from Rido to look me in the eyes.

My face portrayed a blank expression, although my insides were ripping into shreds at the sight of tears in her icy-eyes. I kissed her forehead and had no final words as I pushed her into the hands of a sadistic-masochist.

I turned my back and walked away. Simple as that. Each step I took was torturing, they were slow and sly, stabbing me in the heart.

"Kaname!" She screamed, probably trying to break out of his hard grasp.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, although I knew my voice was just carried away with the howling wind.

"_Kaname!_" And then there was no more sound, everything in my life just collapsed away. She was gone and I was, too.

Now to just depend on Ichijou and Headmaster to get this plans final actions done.

* * *

**Rido's POV : **

At long last, my niece gave into my orders. I held Sasaya in my arms as we made our way back to my castle. I smiled evily against the dark of the night, my grip on her tightening. Now that I had her I would never let go. Kaname was stupid to let me take her so easily like that. Although with any hint of hesitation I could have killed him on the spot. I smirked underneath my matted hair.

"Rido, let go of me!" She struggled in my arms, her fists thumping against my chest.

"Never," I hissed into her ear as we stopped at the big double doors.

My servants opened them, and I stepped in graciously, hearing the wood creak as they shut the doors behind us. I set her on her feet but wrapped my arm around her waist possessively, dragging her down long corridors and finally done a set of stone stairs.

"W-where are you taking me?" She whimpered helplessly, her lips quivering.

"To your bedroom," I smiled viciously at her.

Her eyes squeezed shut as I stepped into a small room with no windows.

* * *

**Sasaya/Komii's POV :**

This was hell. I was sure. I had died, and gone to hell. For what? I do not know. There was no Kaname. There was no hope. And there was no sanity left inside my soul as Rido carried me to a four-post bed that sat in the middle of my small 'bedroom'. The walls were windowless, painted a light grey. He set me down and I didn't even register the fact that he was chaining my feet to the bed. My face was wet and red in outrage. Kaname had ignored my tortured cries. He turned his back and walked away without a final farewell. Had he been telling the truth when he said all of those 'I love you's? Surely not. Not if he had let Rido take me like that. He had _pushed _me into the arms of this evil man, _mercilessly. _

"Now, now, my dear Sasaya, there is nothing to cry about." Rido's thick, deep voice purred into my ear, his warm breath on my neck.

I shivered. And I really was confused on the fact of whether it was from my distaste, or the way his hand was caressing my thigh. Surely I was not turned on by him ... but his touch was simply electrifying. Was it because of the fact he was related to the man I loved? I wasn't sure but I bit down on my tongue and tried to remind myself I hated this man.

"I hate you," My whisper was hoarse but acid filled.

He smirked at me, nipping my ear the tiniest with his teeth. I flinched. "Don't speak that way to your future husband,"

I gasped. "I'll never marry you, Rido."

He pushed me down on the bed and pinned my hands roughly above my head, his claws digging into my skin. "Now, don't be hasty, my dear. My touch alone to you is something your body craves." He proved his point by running his hand underneath my shirt and groping my curves. I held back a moan. "You'll eventually give in," He kissed my neck somewhat gently, reminding me of Kaname.

"I will never. _Never, _give into you." I growled, although my body shook helplessly under his hand.

He chuckled, pulling his hand back and licking his lips as he stared into my eyes. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood, otherwise you would not be speaking in the manner you are. The next time I see you watch your tongue. Or I may just have to punish you for it."

He kissed my lips hardly, his tongue slipping into my mouth when I gasped. My hands tangled in his hair and I was trying to drag him off, although he was strong and wouldn't even budge an inch. My eyes were open and tears were spilling out the moment I actually caved and gave into the kiss. Rido was right - my body wanted him. All of him. And what he was giving me was not enough. I never felt this way with Kaname. Why? I truly loved him and never wanted anything more than a kiss, but sure enough, when his uncle comes and kidnaps me, I want it all.

My hands were unbuttoning his dress shirt, trying to claw it off of him when that failed. He smiled mockingly into our poison kiss as I finally managed to push it off of his shoulders.

The following actions I committed are things I wish I could take back. I let him have me. All of me. I took him. All of him. It was humane. This wasn't right. I didn't even think of wine eyes when his dual-colored ones met my gaze. I was a demon. A sick being that deserved to die for the sin I just created.

My body was naked and wrapped in a blanket on my bed. I was alone. And I wanted it to stay that way. I would never be able to take back what has been done. God forbid if I'm ever actually_ happy _again.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was kinda rough. :P I wanted to get the point across that typically she's weak to Rido and stuck on Kaname ... I guess O-o Well you typically get the fact that they just did it :P So yeah. I didn't want to write the whole thing (what happened between Rido and Sasaya) but thought against it. I might make a thing on deleted scenes when this story is all over. Yup. So. You know how Rido is; _selfish. _So he had to have her the moment she wanted and blahblahblah. Well, I hope you enjoyed it :P Please review and leave your thoughts. I hope it wasn't to fast acting for you D:**


	12. Plan In Action

**Disclaimer****: No, I do not own VK.**

**Author's Ramblings: Oh yay, 20 reviews :3 I feel extra special, I have never gotten that many before. So here's chapter twelve. Sorry if it's a bit rough, was lacking creativity while writing it and thinking of it's plot lines. :P**

**. : : . This War . : : .**

**. : : . Identify . : : .**

* * *

Chapter Twelve :

(Quick note, I am loving this poet named Peter McWilliams, so I'm going to post some poems before the starting of the chapter. The poem will somewhat describe (I guess) what's going on or what Sasaya/Komii feels.)

________________

____

_

* * *

_

_Expecting Heaven  
is what Hell  
is all about_

_- Peter McWilliams_

_

* * *

______

* * *

_

**Kaname's POV :**

"I can not take this anymore, when will he be here?" I groaned at Ichijou, his patience aggravating me down to the core.

"I do not know, Kaname. Calm down before you break a window." He smiled at me reassuringly. "I bet Sasaya is perfectly fine so don't worry about it."

My eyebrow twitched. "Fine?Ichijou, she's with Rido."

"I understand this. But don't be so stupid as to believe he is torturing her. She may not be all to happy about this, but I know better. Rido wants her alive. To be his bride and bare him a son. That's his main objective, no?" His expression was contemplating.

I growled, my hands running through my hair angrily. "She wouldn't let him touch her ... " And then I shivered, thinking of her helpless and naked under the man I despised most. "No, she wouldn't."

"Well ... " Ichijou started in an objective tone.

"Don't go there, Takuma. I do not wish to hear the truth." I snapped quickly, turning my head sharply to glare at him.

He shrugged, just as the main door opened.

"Zero, thank God." I sighed of relief.

"What's this about bloodsucker?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, eyeing me carefully.

* * *

**Sasaya/Komii's POV :**

Life is all about living it to your fullest. Then dying. Could death be brought to a sadistic vampire much like myself? Did I deserve it's sweet release? I longed for it. To be free from the living hell that sat itself around me. I was insane. Letting him ... have me in such a manner. Forgetting who I really was, and who I really loved. I didn't love the man that whispered dirty things into my ear as he lay me down in bed. I loved the man who cooed me to sleep with soft lullaby's while holding me in his arms.

This, this, was Hell. No doubt about it. I was chained up all day. I hadn't seen the sun or moon for days. Maybe weeks? I longed for it; the fresh air, the smell of dirt beneath me feet ... even the buzzing of bees. I was loosing myself slowly. Maybe I already lost myself; I don't know. But one thing that I do know is that my mind is always wondering away to the far away places I might never reach again.

I felt something sting my back, like someone had whipped me with fire. I whimpered, my knees shaking. The impact had snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"Pay attention, Sasaya." Rido hissed my name in a dirty way. "If you don't you'll feel my rath again."

He walked around so he was in front of me, taking me jaw firmly in his hand and twisting it to the side so that he could clamp his teeth into my flesh painfully. I cried out, the sound making him smirk into my neck. I struggled against the chains he had my hand in, wishing I could just run away from here. Far away.

"Now, now, don't struggle." He said, smacking his lips playfully next to my ear.

I sighed. This routine was usual; it was not worth the struggling anymore. My hands relaxed in the cuffs and I let my body droop, the chains holding me up.

"Good girl," He cooed in my ear evilly, groping my bare bum with one of his hands.

My eyes slid shut as I tried not to think of how his touch made me crave more. Because on the inside I didn't want more. My body was the one betraying me.

'Let this be over with soon,' I prayed to myself, crying out when he whipped my back once more.

* * *

**Kaname's POV : **

"So everythings set right?" I asked Zero and Ichijou hesitantly.

"Yes," Zero sighed in a bored way, shifting his weight.

"The plan is," Ichijou started, making sure we knew what to do, although I, didn't need to be reminded. "Kaname, you do your thing with Rido, knowing you cannot deliver the final blow, he will not be expecting Zero and I to be on the sidelines to deliver it." He winked slyly at me.

I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Takuma. For everything. And," I turned towards my, other, enemy slowly. "You too. This means alot."

"Yup," He groaned. "Can we just go now? I don't like all this mushy stuff."

Ichijou laughed.

"Ready?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Let the flames begin, then, shall we?" I smirked underneath my hair as we took off towards Rido's castle.

Soon enough, I'd be able to see her again. Hopefully she would forgive me for being so rude the last day we spent together.

________

_Hopefully._

________

_______

* * *

_

____________________

**The End.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**! Just Kidding !**

**Please review if you want chapter thirteen.**

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's all I could think of !**

**Thanks to all my readers and all who support me.**


	13. AN

Hey there everyone!

Sorry to say but this story is completed ... for now.

I might just make a sequel if it is requested.

So please, keep enjoying, and reviewing and all that good stuff!

I appreciate every ones reviews and the fact that so many people have added this to their favorites this.

So I bid a adieu for now, but it was a pleasure to have you as my reader!

Thanks again!~


End file.
